Eyes of Abyss
by Luna in Disguise
Summary: Sirius Black is in love with Lydia Abyss, and his friends can't believe it. She's perfect and he's...not. But when Remus Lupin starts going out with her, what will Sirius do? Steal the girl he loves or let his best friend be the happiest he's ever been...
1. Chapter 1: Lydia Abyss

"Lydia Abyss!" James Potter exclaimed,"You like Lydia Abyss!"

Sirius Black nodded, a smirk on his face,"Why are you so amazed? She's gorgeous."

"Yeah but she's just so...not your type," James replied.

Sirius made a face,"Says who? I say she's my type."

Just then, the bell rang. The two Hogwarts students quickly gathered their stuff and walked out of potions laughing at the fact that their teacher had messed up his own potion.

As they walked down the corridor to Transfiguration, Lydia Abyss rounded the corner.

Sirius froze, not knowing what to do next. James pushed him ahead,"Just go talk to her. I'm sure she won't mind!"

Sirius shook his head wildly,"I can't...I'll say something stupid...besides...It hink you're right...she's not really my type anyway."

Just as Sirius said his last words, he bumped into Lydia. She smiled at him and he just stood there wide-eyed and frozen. She looked at her three friends and they both giggled as Sirius, followed by James, stumbled off. Both boys looked back at her.

"Well isn't she something?" James said, laughing.

Sirius tried to act nonchalant, but failed in doing so,"She's amazing...and I acted so stupid! How could I have done that! I warned you, James!"

James laughed again,"I know, I know, but I still think you should ask her to Hogsmeade or something."

Sirius shook his head,"I don't think I'll be talking to her in a while."

James and Sirius burst out laughing as the walked into Transfiguration class. Everyone was staring at them, including Professor McGonagall.

"I expect you boys have a good excuse for being late to class," she said harshly.

James looked to Sirius as he replied,"Yes, ma'am...um...well...James-"

James cut him off,"-dropped my books. Yes I dropped my books and we had to pick them up but by the time we were done, the bell had rung. We're very sorry..."

Minerva frowned and motioned for the two boys to sit down. They sat down quietly and opened their books.

The whole time, Sirius couldn't stop thinking of her. Her beautiful smile, he dark golden hair, and, oh, he eyes. Her eyes were what he loved about her most. Sirius felt her could just drift away in those greyish-brown eyes. He was crazy about her and he couldn't deny it.

Before her knew it, the last bell had rang and everyone was getting up. James urged him to come on. It was going to be dinner time in a few hours and they had homework to do. And besides, it had been rumored Lydia Abyss wanted to sit with Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unfortunate Conversation

Hey you guys! Sorry the first chapter was so short, but usually my chapters are going to be a bit small. Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Tell me what you think. -Luna

Sirius was a nervous wreck as they walked to the Great Hall for Dinner. Joining them was Remus Lupin, their dear friend. Peter Pettigrew, their other close friend, was no where to be found, but they need not worry about him. They knew he'd be okay.

Sirius had put on his best clothes, combed his hair and put on a special colone that Remus had lended him. Even as Sirius panicked, all Remus and James could do was stand back and laugh.

"Why are you laughing? I don't even know what I'll say to her!" He said, as they laughed hysterically.

Remus smiled, trying to calm himself down, "You've just never dressed up this much for a girl and I can tell why." He looked to James.

Sirius's eyes got wider,"What! What! Is it my breath, my hair?"

James spoke. breathing heavily after laughing so hard,"Well, yes, and just about everything else. She just wants to sit with you, not go to a ball. Here, let me help you...". James helped Sirius take off his expensive coat and messed his hair up a bit so that he didn't look as dressed up.

"There,"he said standing back and looking to Remus for approval of his work.

Remus nodded, smiling,"I think you look like a wreck but I think it's the best we'll ever be able to do."

He looked to James and they both laughed. Sirius frowned.

They rounded a corner, went up the corridor and were finally at the Great Hall. They walked in, Sirius as pale as a ghost and Remus and James still laughing.

Sirius looked around for Lydia but didn't see her. As they sat down, he became worried.

He tugged on James's sleeve,"What if she doesn't come? What if people were just joking around. I mean, I wouldn't blame them, of course she's not my-"

He was cut off by Remus as he pointed to a lovely girl coming into the GreatHall,"There she is!"

Sirius looked up and saw the girl of his dreams. And she was walking towards him. He could not believe it was happening to him. She quickly sat down beside him and smiled. He feebly smiled back.

"I just wanted to ask you a question," she asked, to Sirius it seeming she was glowing as bright as a star.

He stuttered,"Su..sur...sure..." He smiled, embarrassed.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear,"This is a bit embarrassing, but do you know if Remus might want to go out with me sometime?" She leaned back and smiled back embarrassingly.

_Man, she's beautiful even when she's embarrassed. WAIT! Remus? Remus, my friend?_

His cheeks went red with rage as he looked at Remus talking with James. He tried to sound undisturbed, "Umm...I'm not sure...but I'll ask him..."

She smiled again. He couldn't resist but smile back no matter how embarrassed and angry he was getting. She swiftly but her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. She then quickly walked off to sit with her friends, all of them expectantly waiting for an answer.

Sirius felt his cheek, wide-eyed and even paler than when he was walking to the Great Hall.

James and Remus, sat there, trying not to crack up.

"So what did she say?" Remus asked, a broad grin across his face.

Sirius opened his mouth but nothing came out. Dread overwhelmed him. He didn't know what to say. He certainly didn't want his best friend going out with the one girl that he had ever loved.


	3. Chapter 3: The Note

"Oh dear, "Remus said as he read a note that had come to him in the morning.

James leaned over to look at what Remus was reading. His eyes got wide, "Oh dear..."

Sirius looked at them, one eyebrow up, "What do you mean, oh dear?"

James and Remus looked at each other. James was the first to speak, "Well...um...I don't really know how to explain this but..."

Remus continued, trying to not to show his true emotions, "Well...this letter...it's from Lydia...she...uh...well she...wants to go out with me."

Sirius looked up from his porridge, "...and?"

This time Remus was the one to raise the eyebrow, "What do you mean 'and'? She's the girl you've loved since second year!"

Sirius looked back up, "She told me yesturday...that was what she wanted to talk to me about..."

Remus smiled, "Me? Really, because I always thought it weird that she was staring at-"

"You can go out with her..."Sirius cut him off.

Remus raised both eyebrows, "What? Are you serious!"

Sirius nodded, "Really, it's fine. I know you like her."

"Me? Of course I don't. It's impossible." Remus proclaimed, still hiding his true feelings.

James smirked, "Yeah...right. Just admit it. You're crazy about her!"

Remus frowned, "Well I guess I do...but I don't want to go out with her, really. I wouldn't want to cause you pain, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head, "It's fine. I won't mind. Really. Just go on and ask her. Besides, it's not my place to tell you that you can't..."

Remus smiled, embarrassed, "Thanks, Sirius. It really means a lot...well, here I go."

Remus swiftly got up and walked over to where Lydia Abyss and her friends were sitting. Sirius watched him as Lydia lit up, nodding her head and then turning back around and talking wildly with her friends. Sirius sighed.

"You really do love her, don't you?" James asked.

"Sirius nodded, "Yeah...I do..."

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Don't worry, my next chapter will tell all about Lydia Abyss and who this "perfect" girl is. Of course she isn't but in Sirius's eyes, she is. So don't worry. You'll know enough about her soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

Lydia Abyss opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She didn't feel like getting up, but of course, she had to. She slowly sat up and looked at the girls, all snoring like pigs, in the room. She laughed quietly and stood up, stretching.

Putting on her Hogwarts Uniform, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Remus. He was going to Hogsmeade with her today.

Then she smiled again. She didn't know if this would work, but it was worth a try.

"Accio covers, " she said and within an instant, all the covers of the beds (including hers) flew off and within a moment, Lydia Abyss was nowhere to be seen, only a pile of laughing bed sheets.

All of the girls woke up, complaining of how cold it was and looked around for Lydia.

Rachel Louis, Lydia's closest friend stood up and saw the bundle of covers and started to laugh.

"Smart girl, don't you think?" she asked the other girls.

The other girls smiled,"Definitely smart, "they said in unison.

Rachel went over and helped Lydia out of the bed sheets, Lydia still laughing.

"Whew! That's a way to wake a girl up..." she said, a broad grin across her face.

All of the girls headed down to the common room as soon as everyone was ready and chose to get to breakfast early, since then, they could get the best seats.

As they entered the Great Hall, they chose some seats and saved one for Remus. Lydia was so excited that she would get to go to Hogsmeade with him that she wanted to spend the whole day with him.

As soon as Remus came in, she called for him to come over. Remus quickly consulted with James, Sirius, and Peter and they agreed he could sit with her. Lydia didn't see the pain in Sirius's eyes, but nor did Remus.

The morning post came early this morning and Lydia got a simple, yet terrifying letter.

It read:

_Your brother has been killed. We're very sorry._

Lydia's eyes filled with tears, but she quickly wiped them. She couldn't let anyone know she was crying. She crumpled the note and put it in a pocket.

Rachel looked at her, her mouth half filled with food,"What'd it say?"

"It's nothing, really..."Lydia said shaking her head.

But it was something. And it would affect her for the rest of her life. She had nothing to go back to. Her brother was her everything. He was what kept her going. And now that he was gone, she didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to someone, but who?

**Sorry this is so short, guys. The next chapter (I promise) will be the longest one yet. Tell me what you think. Thanks for your support. -Luna**


	5. Chapter 5: Introverted?

The Gryffindor Common Room seemed the only place for her to be alone. Otherwise, she was crowded by tons of "friends" where she had to keep in her feelings. But here, she could just let it out and not feel embarrassed or ashamed. She felt comfortable.

The fire's glow shined across her face, making her seem more vibrant than ever before. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. And it wasn't just her outward appearance, but there was something inside of her that was truly beautiful. He could see she was crying and it was tearing at his heart. He wanted to go and comfort her. Take her in his arms and take away her worries, but then she would know that he loved her and he couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to hurt Remus.

He couldn't bare just sitting there, doing nothing, so he decided to go to her. Of course, he didn't swoop her in his arms and kiss her and tell her everything would be okay, but he still sat beside her, desperately trying not to take her hand in his.

"Lydia, are you...okay?" he said looking at her.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were full of pain, but for some reason they were hollow. The life was gone. Sirius couldn't bare to look at them.

Lydia quickly wiped away her tears, embarrassed now that she wasn't alone, and probably hadn't been for the past hour. And it was true.

"I...I'm...uh...fine..." she said, stumbling on words, trying to keep herself from bursting out crying.

He tilted his head. She couldn't help but smile. Sirius was handsome and he made her feel special. But she didn't understand how. He just did.

"I...I actually heard about your brother...and I'm...so sorry..." Sirius said, now trembling, holding himself down.

She then did something that only he thought could happen in a dream. It actually had happened in a dream.

Lydia burst out crying, not knowing what to do accept wrap her arms around him. At first, he didn't know what to do, but then he went against the fact that she might realize he loved her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her comfortingly.

He whispered in her ear," It's alright...everything's going to be okay..."

She stopped hugging him and wiped her tears. She then smiled gently, the life coming back to her eyes. Sirius could have melted away right then and there.

"Thanks Sirius, you're a really good friend." She then gave him another friendly hug, Sirius hugging her tighter than her, and went up the steps to her dormitory.

Sirius sat there, trying to summ up all that had happened, trying to make himself believe it, because he almost thought this was a dream. He then realized ow tired he was from watching Lydia for and entire two hours and yawned. He dragged himself up to his dorm and fell into his bed, smiling. He couldn't help but smile even though he knew he couldn't be with her. Somehow, his heart was telling him everything would work out.

Over the next few weeks, Lydia didn't talk much. Except with Sirius. But even then, she didn't talk as much or with as much life as she used to you. At Hogsmeade with Remus, she barely said a word. Her introverted person came out and the extroverted Lydia was hidden deep in her heart. Until one day after Herbology.

Sirius was walking down the hall when he saw a small crowd surrounding something. He couldn't see what was going on, but from what he could hear, it was a fight. He broke through the crowd and was almost astonished at what he saw.

Lydia was standing there, with a bloody nose. But she wasn't the victim. The victim was a sixth year, their year, and he was on the floor, a bloody face. His name was Austrin Callow.

He had a look of pure hate at her and her, just the same. But they seemed almost frozen in time, neither of them bothering to move, almost as if waiting for a teacher to come and give them detention. And that is exactly what happened.

Mr. Binns wove through the crowd, just as astonished as everyone else," What has been going on?"

One third year girl was brave enough to answer," They got into a fight...but...Austrin started it..."

"Ms. Abyss! This is certainly unexpected since you have not once gotten in a fight since your first day here at Hogwarts. But I suppose times have changed. Detention, three weeks. Both of you." And with that, Mr. Binns walked away, assuming that the fight had ended.

Sirius took one step forward, but stopped as he saw Remus run and help Lydia. He put her arm over his shoulder. She didn't say anything, but there was pain in her almost lifeless eyes. Though it didn't seem it, what the third year girl said was true. Austrin had started it. But instead of ignoring it, or running off to the bathroom to cry, Lydia fought back and proved to not be one to mess with.

Sirius felt desperate to see her. He hid by the door of the Hospital Wing, waiting for Remus to leave. It sure seemed like forever, but he finally walked out, surprisingly not frowning. Sirius dreaded to think of what might be behind them. He prayed that he hadn't kissed her.

He slowly opened the door and peaked in. Lydia was on one of the beds, with a bloody rag besides her and no longer a bloody nose. Madam Promfrey told her to wait so she could give her a potion that would stop this bleeding if it started again.

He walked over," Hey you..."

She looked up and frowned," Hey..."

"Listen, I understand why you did that. I mean, Austrin's a jerk anyway-"

"It's not that," she cut him off," it's just that I'm so afraid of going to detention. Austrin'll kill me..."

Sirius felt a beast within him get angry at Austrin, but he hid it from Lydia," Don't worry... have a plan."

She raised her eyebrows," Like what?"

"I'll be there with you so he can't possibly lay a finger on you."

"Really? You would do that for me?" She said, a smile beginning to appear on her face.

He nodded and bid her goodbye. He walked out of the Hospital Wing, excited that it was so easy for him to get detention.

** Hey, sorry it took forever to update. Hopefully this chapter will let you forgive me, as it is longer that usual. Please read and review! -Luna**


End file.
